Bully’s Paradise
Plot The Guppy Scouts went to the hotel to while Rupert and his gang are at Day Camp. Trivia Oona,Gil and the Genies we’re the only ones who didn’t get pranked Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Rob Tinkler as Boris # Meira Blinkoff as Julia # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas Transcript (The episode starts off with the Guppies at home.Molly came in excitedly.) * Molly: “Guys.Guess What.” * All: “What.” * Molly: “Rupert and his gang had gone to Day Camp.” * All: “Really.” * Molly: “Yep.I’ve been told that he’s staying there for the whole week of spring break.” * Zach: “Perfect.” * Leah: “Finally.” * Molly: “Who wants to go to a hotel.” * All: “I’ll come.” (At dusk.The Guppies arrived at the hotel.) * Molly: “This is it.” * Deema: “Here we are.” * Leah: “This is gonna be the best spring break...Uh.” * Zach: “Ever.” * Leah: “Ever.Yeah.That’s what I’m looking for.” (That night.The Guppies are sleeping happily.Suddenly a cricket noise woke Zach and Leah.After some technical difficulties Gil and Oona turned everything off.) * Gil: “Turning something off always helps and does the trick.” * Oona: “Nothing beats us from turning everything off.” * Zach: “I don’t understand.” * Leah: “Me neither.” * Molly: “I wonder what’s causing all this to happen.” * Mermaid Coral: “I could be wrong.But I’m thinking everything going haywire and the pranks have something to do with each other.” * Gil: “Well.It‘s a good thing you said that because I found this cricket.” * Molly: “That’s when Rupert put all of his bullying supplies.” * Deema: “If he had or hadn’t then we’d better tell him to stop.” * Gil: “I’ll dial the number.” (Gil tries to call Rupert.) * Voicemail: “You’ve reached Rupert.I’m not available right now.Please leave a message after the beep.” * Gil: “No good.I can’t get a call from Rupert.” * Molly: “He’s probably at Day Camp minding his own business whatsoever.” * Zach: “Nobody panic.” * Leah: “We’ll figure out a way.” * Oona: “Yeah.” * Gil: “Sometimes with just a little bit of calmness and a new room.That’s all we need.” * All: “Right.” * Deema: “Big deal.I vote we stay here and make a plan.” (But when Deema sat down on the bed.It got pulled back in the wall with Deema trapped inside.) * All: “Deema.” * Zach: “Hang on Deema.” * Leah: “We’ll get you out.” * Deema: “I think you guys should go get a new room without me.I’m okay in here.” * Gil: “C’mon.Let’s go.” (The Guppies swam out of the room.) * Zach: “What was that.” * Leah: “If that’s an owl.No.If that’s the floorboards cracking.Yep.” (The floorboards broke and Goby fell down and landed on gelatin.) * Nonny: “Here Goby.Grab my hand and I’ll pull you to safety.” * Goby: “I can’t.This gelatin is kinda sticky.Go on without me.I’ll be fine.” (Goby sunk into the gelatin.The Guppies swam to the door and notice that one of them need to open the door.) * All: “Dibs not.” (Boris and Julia had put their finger on their foreheads instead of their noses.) * Boris: “Do we have to do this.” * Oona: “Yep.” * Julia: “Let’s do this one together.” (When Boris and Julia opened the door they got flunged away by an instantly inflating Jack-In-The-Box.They landed on a sign with sticky flypaper.) * Boris: “Just go on without us.” * Julia: “We just found a perfect place to Hang Around.” * Both: (Laughter). (The Guppies swam to the lobby.) * Molly: “Good evening sir.We need a new room.” * Manager: “Fine you can have 1A.” * Nonny: “I got this one.” (But when they got to 1A and Nonny went inside.He gets sprayed by a skunk.) * Zach: “Ugh.Nonny.” * Leah: “What happened to you.” * Nonny: “I’ve just been sprayed by a skunk.” * Mermaid Coral: “The real 1A is over there.C’mon.” (They swam to the real 1A.Before Zach and Leah opened the door.) * Mermaid Coral: “Zach.Leah.Don’t touch that handle.Remember what happened to Boris and Julia.” * Boris: “Hey Guys.” * Julia: “What’s up.” * Molly: “How can we get inside now.” * Mermaid Coral: “I’ve got an even better idea.I’ll bust this door open like a rhino.” * Gil: “You might want to sorta.” * Oona: “Stand back.” (Mermaid Coral charged for the door and then fell in.) * Zach: “Mermaid Coral.” * Leah: “Are you alright.” * Mermaid Coral: “I’m fine.I just landed on some super soft pillows.Go on without me.” * Zach: “Follow me to the basement.It’s always the safest place in the world.” (The Guppies swam for the basement.) * Molly: “I hope this basement doesn’t have any booby traps.” (Suddenly she tripped over a trigger rope and gets trapped in a pile of laundry.) * Molly: “I’m trapped.Run Guys.Save yourselves.” (The Genies,Zach,Leah,Gil and Oona ran out of the laundry room.) * Leah: “Where now.We need to make a plan.” * Zach: “Guys.Head for the elevators.We’ll be safe there.” (They made it to the elevators and went in.) * Zach: “Okay Guys.I have a backup plan.Okay guys.Huddle up.Here’s what we’re gonna do.” * Leah: “This is gonna be fun.” * Zach: “Okay guys.It’s time to put operation set up the traps and stop Rupert from ruining our spring break and also think of a shorter name for this operation.” * All: “Into action.” * Gil: “Let’s do it.” (They swam out of the elevator.Meanwhile Rupert and his gang notice what Zach,Leah,Oona,Gil and the Genies are doing.) * Gil: (Voicemail)“Hello managers.This is Gil.My Friends and I are about to go back to our room to make a Plan.But somehow we got stuck in the elevator.” * Rupert: “Oh gosh.” * Evan: “We’d better go see what‘s going on.” * Lucas: “Okay.” * Rupert: “We’re going in with a disguise.” (But when they got to the elevator.The Jack-In-The-Box prop that got Boris and Julia gets Rupert and his gang and sends them flying.Evan and Lucas landed on the gelatin.Rupert landed on the sign.The sign broke and falls Face first into a super soft pillow on the trap bed and he got catapulted in the air.) * Rupert: (Screaming). (Rupert landed in the laundry which activates the airbag and he landed with his gang in the gelatin.The rest of the Guppies came to celebrate their victory.) * Zach: “We did it guys.” * Leah: “Rupert and his gang fell for our trap.” * Rupert: “Okay.Okay.You got us.” * Evan: “Oh well.” * Lucas: “Aw shucks.” (The Evil Wizard appeared.) * Evil Wizard: “Well.Well.Well.Looks like Rupert and his gang got pranked on.But you’ll never pranked me.Because I’m gonna prank you next time.If you dare.” * All: “Run for your lives.” (The guppies and Rupert ran away down the Midnight Road all the way home.)Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures